forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Glasya
| dynasty = | start of reign = | end of reign = | predecessor = | successor = | successionrefs = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = Lawful evil | challenge3e = 18 | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Also known as the Lady of the Sixth, Glasya was a Princess of the Nine Hells and ruler of Malbolge, the sixth layer of Hell. She is noted as one of the most powerful and influential of the female devils for being the daughter of Asmodeus. History Glasya was once Mammon's favoured consort. However, this relationship changed when Mammon sided against Asmodeus in the Reckoning. Mammon slunk back to the Lord of Hell and Glasya was taken from him and appointed Queen of the erinyes, a position she absolutely despised. Since becoming Lord of the Sixth, Glasya has had a thriving friendship with Fierna, which frightens Belial as his 'loving' daughter may believe she no longer has any use for her manipulative father. Glasya, unlike Bel, did not take the layer by force of arms. The Hag Countess, former ruler of Malbolge, was obsessed with gaining true divinity. After her attempted apotheosis went terribly wrong, the Hag began to grow and grow all at an uncontrollable rate. Her growth caused the layer to level as her bloated form encompassed her entire domain, effectively destroying the countess and ending her reign. With the Hag Countess no longer a concern, Glasya arrived on a palanquin carried by a multitude of lesser devils and took control of Malbolge. Information The current Lord of the Sixth is Glasya, daughter of Asmodeus and former consort of Mammon. Glasya ascended to her lordship in the dramatic displacement of its former ruler, the Hag Countess. The move has many of the other lords scrambling. Glasya appears as a supremely beautiful humanoid with copper skin, wings, a forked tail, and small horns. The archdevil Baalzebul once ruled this layer through his Grand Viceroy Moloch. Moloch was cast down when he defied Asmodeus during the Reckoning—the general rebellion that ripped through the Nine Hells ages ago. Most authorities acknowledge that it was the Hag, one of Moloch's most trusted advisors, who counseled Moloch to rebel. The Hag was then set in his place as Lord of the Sixth, and Moloch fled and went into hiding. Until Glasya's promotion Malbolge was the hardest layer of Baator to traverse, being a never-ending slope bouncing with eternally rolling boulders. The Hag Countess, its former ruler, was not actually a devil but a supremely powerful Night hag from the plane of Hades. The Hag Countess resided in a stronghold that was the core of a mountain-sized boulder which perpetually rolled down the slopes of Malbolge. None of her nobles knew exactly where it was or on what path it rolled. When she occasionally visited them in their copper fortresses, the nobles hosted her, though they rarely knew that it was her due to her expert disguises. Then one morning, the Hag Countess was wracked by terrible spasms, collapsing down the eternal slopes, which soon after began convulsing with earthquakes, turning itself inside out. The Hag Countess was seized by the soil of the layer, then held fast as she underwent a massive transformation, her body growing to titanic but inconstant proportions. Her skull ballooned to the size of a vast fortress as her ribs distended and bent into massive, arching mounted ranges that circled the whole layer. Her innards were buried, becoming subterranean passageways and her organs burst, forming lakes of bile and viscera. Her fingers became ten white towers, strands of her hair turning into greasy white trees, her teeth sinking into the earth to become a source of ivory for mining. As the surviving inhabitants of Malbolge crawled out of the ground where they were buried, a golden litter descended, bearing the new ruler, Archduchess Glasya. Glasya detests Prince Levistus and is using her intelligence networks and fledgling cults to gather information she can later use to gain her father's approval to destroy the Lord of the Fifth for good, in revenge for the murder of her mother. Prior to Baalzebul, Malbolge was ruled by the archdevil Beherit, who was destroyed (along with his consort, Batna) by Asmodeus for disobeying "restrictions upon the elevation of devils." Some times Glasya would torment her favorite victims as they wold run around her castle as it changed and shifted being hunted by her and sometimes her minions in a sick and twisted game of hide and seek. Appendix Gallery Glasya Dungeon 197.jpg|Glasya from Dungeon magazine 197 Appearances ;Novels ;*''Brimstone Angels'' ;*''Brimstone Angels: Lesser Evils'' Further Reading * References Connections Category:Archdevils Category:Lords of the Nine Category:Females Category:Inhabitants of the Nine Hells Category:Princes and princesses Category:Inhabitants of Malbolge Category:Inhabitants of the Fiendish Planes Category:Inhabitants of the World Tree planes Category:Inhabitants Category:Rulers